


It’s Only Natural, Babe

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding, Cloud Meadow AU, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shy Farmer! Reader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Harpy!Hawks can't believe you've never bred a monster!
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 222





	It’s Only Natural, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Idea: sweet but shy breeder reader that has a monster farm, all the monsters love them bc they each are fed and cared for every single day; BUT the farmer has a thing that they don’t breed with their monsters themselves. Probably too shy to do so. They mention this to Hawks and he decides to help out with this issue! (Hoping this makes sense ugu 🤞)

Trigger Warning: Non con, breeding (mentioned). Hawks says “professional pussy” at some point

“You’ve seriously never bred a monster?” Hawks asked, watching your monsters go through their assigned chores. 

You blushed, unsure how you’d even gotten on this topic of conversation. “No, I just never… I don’t think I can really do it with them… I mean, I finished school but I never planned on b-breeding…" 

Hawks made a noise, watching one of your cats pass by. You couldn’t help notice the way his eyes drifted down South. "Why don’t you let me help you out. Part of what makes this settlement work is domesticating monsters and that happens best when l their needs are met." 

"Oh, no, its fine, really. My farm is doing well and my monsters have make progress being domesticated without, y'know…" 

He didn’t believe you, you could see it on his face. "C'mon,” Hawks pushed, “we can start with a harpy or a cat. Cats are submissive and harpies will do all the work. Plus their cocks are smaller." 

This conversation was getting to be more than uncomfortable. It needed to stop before he went too far. Mustering up your courage you warned him, "Hawks—.”

“Actually, come to think of it,” he interrupted as if he hadn’t heard you speaking at all, “you don’t have any harpies and your cat looks pretty busy moving produce.” He stood up, unbuckling the straps overalls. “I guess my cock would be the next best size.” The fabric came down by his waist, exposing a train of thick red feathers and blond hair to his…

Wait, what was he implying? You tried to ask but Hawks stuck his talons in your mouth, his eyes half-lidded as he watched you struggle to get him out with your tongue. To your surprise, his nails weren’t sharp, clearly rounded down. His other hand pulled out his cock, stroking himself until it got hard. Your inner muscles clenched at the sight of it, of how big and fertile he looked. 

“They trained you at your school, right? To loosen up for breeding with the bare minimum of touch? My school trained us to be ready if we so much as thought about breeding too much." 

You couldn’t deny that your core was aching. You were probably already drenched—that part of school you hadn’t struggled at. Getting wet was as easy as brushing your teeth. But that didn’t mean you were comfortable with breeding. When you tried to protest, Hawks shoved his talons deeper into your mouth, playing with your tongue. 

"I wonder how much that pretty throat of yours can take.” His voice was getting deeper, raspier. “I want to see you take holstaur cock in your pretty holes so bad, but I’ll stick with my objective.” The hand on his cock reached under you and slid along the outside of your overalls. A shiver of pleasure passed through you. And then his thumb swept back across, the sound of tearing fabric making your stomach twist with dread. Before you could process what he’d just done, Hawks was pushing you face down in the hay, lifting your ass up to meet his length. 

With a thrust of his hips, Hawks sheathed his cock inside you. It was much bigger than a harpy or cat cock, or at least it felt that way as he was stretching you full, fuller than you’d been in a very long time. You reached behind you, trying to push him off, but Hawks grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head. 

He was really doing this. He was going to fuck you in your own barn, in front of your own monsters. Your breaths increased, panic surging through your system along with pleasure as your full cunt squeezed Hawks’ dick. “I can’t—.” 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Hawks purred, pushing his cock in until you could feel his balls against your clit, “I’m going to take real good care of you.” He pulled himself back until the head of his cock nearly pulled out before slamming all the way back in. Your entrance clenched at him, despite it’s lack of use it was still well trained enough to receive a good fucking, even if you didn’t want one, and Hawks took that as encouragement. 

The panic in your system subsided until all you could feel was good. Hawks nuzzled into the side of your throat, his hot breath fanning across your shoulder until he bit down in time with his thrust. You bit your tongue to keep from moaning.

The underside of his talons dug into your skin as his grip tightened, thrusts a little rougher. He was feeling just as good as you were. “Fuuuuuuuck,” he groaned. “You did better in school than you were letting on.” 

His cockhead pressed against your cervix, smothering it for a moment before pulling back rubbing higher up. Your breathing was becoming labored as you realized what he was doing. “No, I—.” You’d forgotten Hawks also completed the same curriculum as you had, which meant—. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from screaming when his cock hit your sensitive spot, grinding into it at first before abusing it with fast, sharp thrusts. 

Just like you’d trained to loosen and wetten quickly, he knew how to map and find the g-spot with just a few pumps of his dick. There was no way to avoid it, you were putty in his hands, or rather his talons. 

“Fuck,” Hawks groaned again, “I think I’m going to cum, already. I don’t think I’ve used a pussy as professional as yours before.” His thrusts increased in ferocity, pumping wildly as he chased his end inside you, all the while abusing that sweet spot. 

“This isn’t,” you panted out, “this isn’t right…” It was getting harder to think, your own end far too close for comfort. Your mind was going blank unable to focus on anything but the way his cock hit your g-spot like a button.

“What’s not right?” He teased, “You have to tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Your core tightened and betrayed you, release flooded your system, every muscle in your body twitching. All you could see were stars. Despite all your verbal protests, your insides were sucking at Hawks, needily milking at his cock for his hot load of cum. Just before your mind went blank you thought, Oh God, is he going to breed me like the monsters? 

And then Hawks came, filling your insides with his potent breeder seed. You moaned, burying your face in the hay with shame. 

“Don’t fret, baby. Slow breaths.” He let go of your arms, moving his own to wrap around your waist. He didn’t unmount you. “Was that good? Next time I’m sure you’ll like the next biggest cock just as much as you liked mine.”


End file.
